The Girl Who Was Forgotten
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: A girl who played a key role in world history but was blotted out from it.Though Kara Myes never did anything more then find a Black notebook her name is blotted out from history forever. Kara was never normal. She could see them when no one Else could
1. the girl who was forgotten

Sum

This is the story of a girl who was forgotten. A girl who played a key role in world history but was blotted out from it. All she did was find a Notebook and the rest is gone............._**The girl who was completely forgotten cries alone. **_

I do not own death note or *Kara Myes.

*Kara Myes is a character created by me but I swear she has a personality of her own

* * *

Kara Myes was a girl history never mentions. This is because if history mentioned her people would become scared. Though Kara Myes never did anything more then find a notebook but her name is blotted out from history forever.

The sad thing is Kara Myes is not the only person history has blotted out. There have been many blotted out forever. Only to become a reminder of once was, but never now.

The story of her dates back to the year 1901 the year of the so called influenza epidemic. But in truth the disease was not really spared like it had been said to.

The real reason it had spread was because of Kara Myes.

_________________________________

The date was October 18th 1901 and a young girl around the age of 13 wandered the cold streets of Chicago.

She had no family no living relatives of anything. She had wished more then anything to die. It would be better like that right? As she stepped through the snow her bare feet began to shiver. She was freezing; all her clothes were rags from the trash. No one wanted her around.

All Kara had lived for had burned away, David, Sarah, Mother and Father; they where all gone. Burnt to death. But why had Kara survived? Why did she not burn to death like the rest of them why had she been spared? Why.

Now all she wanted was to die, to join them. Though Kara had never believed in a religion she had believe in a G-d. She did not believe in Heaven of Hell but she also did not believe that after you died you were gone.

Could you blame her for her misery?

Her foot hit something smooth in the snow. She knelled down and picked it up. It was a black notebook. The kind only rich people could afford. Kara had felt something when she picked up the notebook. It was some kind of power. A feeling that she could have done anything.

Kara had always thought she saw monsters and ghosts. People said she was a witch. Was that why her house had been burned down, to kill her? But if so, why had she lived. Why had everyone else died? She was in the fire too, and she had made no mean to escape. But she came out unharmed.

Was it her or has something really held on to her during the fire? Something with hands as cold as ice.

But when she saw the monster that appeared after she had picked up the notebook she did not have any fear. The monster looked almost human. Except for its green hair and arms which moved awkwardly. Her face was long and slender but held no feeling. She looked like she held no soul she was pale and her skin was almost see-through. She wore a long black cloak with silver straps for sleeves.

Kara had never seen something like it and felt amazed by the design of it all.

"Are you an angle?" she asked. Was she here to take her?

The amazing being shook her head. Then she spoke. Her voice sounded like a bell was pinging in the background. It was almost musical.

"No, I am not an angle but the opposite. I am a being of death. "

"So you're going to take me away?" Kara asked hopefully. If only she could join them.

" No, I am here about the book you are holding."

I stared at her eyes but they held no gaze. If she had not been used to seeing monsters Kara would have been scared.

"Why? Isn't this just a ordinary notebook?" She had become confused with the situation.

"No, the notebook you are holding is a book of death. It has been called by many names including the book of the dead and the death lists."

"Notebook of death?" Kara asked the creature.

"Have you ever wanted revenge? The urge to destroy? Or maybe to kill?" The creature was now in front of Kara. "You see them don't you? You see the spirits and monsters." The creature chirped. Her voice sounding like music.

She nodded. Kara was no becoming a bit amazed by the situation. The creature knew she saw them.

"And do you like seeing them? Do you like that you do not have their power and that they fell pity on you for being the only one who can see them and yet never be able to be like them?"

"I don't understand." Kara whispered. What was the creature trying to say? That she could never fit in?

"I can give you the power to be like them, to kill like them, to see like them. I can give you a new perspective of earth." She made it sound so beautiful. But being able to see and communicate with monsters, Kara knew that there was always a price for things. Especially if they where from nonhumans.

"What do you want in return for this new life?" Kara had asked carefully. She knew that beings of the dead where not from her world. The monsters had told her stories of them. Of how they could kill you just by seeing you're face.

"Only a _bit_ of you're life." Kara knew that you were never supposed to give away you're life to the beings of death. They fed of the life of the dead. So if she gave her part of her life the creature would only grow more powerful and she would not live as long as she would have.

She stated at me and continued to speak.

"I can give you a new life. A life where you and the monsters would be equal. A life where you could kill like them, see like them. You would be like them. It would be as if you belonged." Kara wanted to belong somewhere. And she knew that the monsters could not be with her all the time because she was human. _Human_, that word made Kara feel sick. Humans are just week beings not capable to compare to the monsters. If only she was like them.

But was it really worth trading part of her life just so she could be like them.

"How would I be able to kill like them? I do not have the power to steal souls or to dissolve their spirits." Kara asked.

"All of what you said is true. But I will make a bond with you, I will stay with you and give you the ability to see like them. I will also enable you to kill by writing names down in the notebook you are holding."

"So I see," Kara looked at the creature and then back at the notebook. She thought it through for a moment. "And I need to give you a part of my life to be able to see like a monster and kill with the notebook. Am I Right?"

"Yes." the creature said. The sun reflected of the snow and at her body. Kara could not see through her. She was empty inside. No bones or blood. Just empty.

She knew that she should never make a promise or deal to a being of the dead for you would lose a part of you're life. And though Kara knew she was not going to live forever, it was still a question. When the time came to die, would she really want to go? What if she began enjoying living? But even if she did not make the deal and lived the way she was now when it would be time to die would her life had been for nothing?

This made Kara angry. Why had she been born a human! Why not a monster or demon? Why had she been given the life that gave her such pain. How could the one who created her force her in to situation. Why had whatever created mankind let her just die with everyone else. Why did she get to live. Why?

It just wasn't fair. Sarah was only a year old at the time Kara was 11. So then why did Sarah die. She did not even get to fulfill life like she should have been able to. How could some one let a baby die?

Kara could not go on like this. It caused her to much pain. Being human was to dangerous and painful. She had to make the trade. But then she would have to pay the price.

To this day Kara would feel like she caused her familys death. Beacuse the people called her a witch. They tried to kill her but killied her family instead.

And though she knew she would most likely regret it later she made the trade for the eyes and the notebook

* * *

So what do you think

Shinigami can make things seem different then they appear.

Kara did not need to make the eye deal to use the death note but the shinigami lied and told her she had to.

Poor Kara Myes.


	2. Revenge for the ones she loved

I would like to thank The Blonde One for being the first to reviw.

DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!! OR KARA MYES (i already told u why i don't own her) (well i do own the name but not her personality.)

* * *

2. Revenge for the ones She loved.

Kara opened her eyes, the world still looked the same. She frowned the deal was that she would be able to see the world in a new way. But everything sill looked the same.

The creature look at Kara then spoke, "Is it that you are not satisfied with my 'gift'?"

Kara looked down at her feet. She felt horrible. She had just given a part of her life away, and for what?

"I'm not sure," she replied. "The world still looks the same."

The creature looked away for a moment. "In time you will see."

In time you will see? What did that mean?

"Can I ask you something, about the notebook? " her voice was quiet. She did not dare be rude to the being of death. One wrong move and today could be the last day of her life.

"You can, but I can not guarantee I will answer." The being jumped up and long gold feathery wings sprouted out of its back.

"You said that I can kill bye writing names down in the notebook. But I want to know how I can kill. Do I write the cause of death or is that not needed? "

"Both. If you do not write anything other than the name they will die in forty seconds after the name has been written down. But if you want to specify the cause of death you write the persons name then the cause of death this will also take effect forty seconds after written." The creature was not floating around me, the sun was hitting her making her see-through skin almost look like it was glowing.

"What about the time of death? Can I make someone die in a week?"

"Time is not problem either you just write the persons name cause of death then time and date of death."

Kara began to feel like a monster. Most people would have feared that feeling but Kara lived for it.

"What if the cause of death is a disease? How would they die if the disease killed slowly?"

"They would quickly develop the disease and then die from it in the normal amount of time it would take. But no human would be able to treat the disease for the fate of that person would have already been chosen."

Kara smiled. She thought about killing every dam person who had called her a witch. Everyone who helped kill her family. Every single one would die. And Kara intended to make their deaths as painful as possible. This would show them not to mess with her.

The thought of killing made Kara happy. '_Like a monster'_ she thought.

Suddenly a boy around the age of 18 began to walk down the ally and closer to Kara.

She could see numbers above his head. That must be his life span. She had recognized it from the stories the other monsters had told her. They said they could see them everywhere but not on monsters for monsters never die. Above the numbers was a name Mark Ross.

"I see it, thank you." She said to the creature.

"Hey witch girl! Who you talking to the devil and his demons?" the boy laughed.

"Stop! I'm not a witch!" Kara shrieked. As long as Kara could remember people had called her that. Ever since she told Mommy about the monster that followed her around. She said the monster had told her that auntie Fey was going to die that night. And sure enough it happened just as Kara said it would Anuntie Fey died of a unexplainable cause. During the funeral Kara kept on saying, 'the monsters took her soul. They took her soul to somewhere nice. They told me so. See look theses one right there.' But no one else could see them. Only Kara.

The boy picked up a rock from the snow and threw it at Kara it hit her on the arm. The jagged edge of the rock cut her arm. Blood began to leek out. Though it was a small cut, the cold made it feel like it was the worst cut ever.

She had become angered by the boy's actions. She took her finger and dipped in the blood. Then she used it to write the boys name in to note book.

She looked at him and pointed her arm out at him.

"Now, die!" she screamed.

The numbers above his head rapidly fell.

"You can't be serious can.." it was too late he fell to the ground before he was able to finish his sentence.

She looked at the body of the boy. She could no longer see a name or numbers above his head. He was dead.

Kara Myes had killed him and she loved it. The feeling that she could do anything. The blood rushed through her body with excitement. She really was like the monsters.

Kara knew it would only be moments before the Soul Collectors came.

And if as on cue the dragon like silver Soul Collectors came to gather the boys soul. The blue soul began to rise from the body and be absorbed into them. Then they turned to Kara.

"I can see you." She said plainly.

There was a murmur among them. "Then you must be the girl who we met nine years ago."

"You where the one who killed this boy? But you're only human?" the Soul Collector said. Its voice echoing in my head.

"look Ry-iki-Na her eyes."

"they have to mark of the being of the dead on them!" They became frightened.

"Well, well, well , look who it is. Little soul collectors, trying to save the souls of the ones that I kill? " The creature said from behind me.

The Soul Collector stared at the being of death. "Being of death what do they call you?"

"Makiharishi rank 5; being of the dead."

" And did you force this girl to make the trade?" the Soul Collector asked.

Kara decided to tell the Collectors the truth.

"No. I made the trade out of my own free will." She said plainly. She doubted that they would understand why. No they could never understand. Only the powerful demons and monsters she loved so much could understand.

"Why? What reason did you give part of your life for?" a different soul Collector said gliding towards the one that it had called Ry-iki-Na.

She could not tell them.

"Do you not care about your life?" The one who they called Ry-iki-Na said.

She looked at the Soul Collectors then at the notebook.  
"I made the trade because life does not matter! I should be dead right now but I lived." To her life was worthless. A peice of nothing, as she had once put I Kara looked at the one more time before she began to run.

The monsters had told her many times before a unwinnable battle was not a lost one. That was what Kara had seen in the situation. It was unwinnable.

All her life she had to be like them. Like the monsters. But now that she could finally be like them was she truly happy? This was what she had wanted right?

She thought she was happy. And yet if so then why did she bare no smile on her face. Kara reemember when she had killed the boy. She had smiled for a moment hadn't she?

Could she only be truly happy when she killed them? Would killing all who have ever called her a witch make her smile?

She kept on running until she was out of breath. Her feet were killing her, they felt like ice. She was going to have to wait before she could go back to the middle class side of town.

Kara looked around the creature floating behind her. It had been so silent this entire time.

"Beware of those who try to take your soul. Never trust them. There is no heaven or hell." The creature said.

"I thought so." Kara said not looking surprised at all.

"Bye the way what may I call you?" She asked the creature as she stated attempt to make sandals with old rags from the dumpster and dried bark from trees.

"You may call me Makiharishi."

She nodded. When she was done putting together her makeshift sandals she began to walk again. The snow had picked up and made it a lot harder to see.

Kara knew she was going to need to find shelter if she wanted to live.

She had remembered a place where she hung out when ever she was in this area of the city. She started to run but kept falling in the snow banks. The snow was now ankle deem and Kara feet began to go numb. She was almost there only one more block to the abandoned building.

She finally arrived. She poke her head in and yelled "It's me Kara! Where are you guys?"

Sure enough they came down from wherever they were and said hi to her.

Every thing was going fine for Kara until the demon they called Akimori appeared before her.

"Tell me now that you have made the trade do you regret it? Or is it what they say I is like?"


	3. And So It Began

3. Killings

Kara was shocked. She felt this strange feeling coming from inside herself. Was this what kindness felt like? No it couldn't be. The demon Akimori was powerful not caring. And though Kara did not want to answer she did anyway.

"How could I regret it?" she said, her voice barely a whisperer.

"I see. And this being of death, where might it be?" Akimori pushed.

Kara only wanted to be like them. For what particular reason they were visibly to Kara only was not known. She had been given a chance to belong. And yet Akimori did not seem to understand.

Suddenly the being of death appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you disappointed about how things turned out with the young one, Demon?" The being of death; Makiharishi asked.

Akimori took a long breath before speaking. "No, I believe that the child can make her own decisions. But wh"

Kara bit her lip.

It was silent for a few moments before Makiharishi spoke again.

"She chose this life, this is how she wanted to live and she hasn't regretted it. Why do you feel the need to change that?"

Akimori shook his head. "Being of death, why do you still linger here? Can you not leave on free will?"

If what Akimori said was true why was the being of death still here. Why would it want to stay with me? Kara thought to herself

The being of death opened her gold wings, "Demon you seem to know a lot about the rules of our realm."

He nodded. Kara was surprised to see Akimori look at the being of death as if it was just a normal demon.

The being of death laughed. "Why are you not afraid of me? Most demons run when they here our name but you stay calm?"

"I don't think that difrently between our kinds. We both kill although when we do we don't get years added onto our life." He paused for a moment. "About my question."

"Although my contract with her does not force me to stay tethered to here I am choosing this on free will. There is something about this girl, I have no doubt that you can to sense it. I noticed it when she made the deal. Its something that humans shouldn't posses. I can't tell wether this power was something she was born with, or if she somehow recived it. This interests me."

And for the first time in a long while Kara missed having people worry about her. If she was summoned to the other world there would very well may be a chance that she could never go back.

But then again would that be so bad? After all going there could give her a whole new life.

Kara quickly shook that thought out of her head. She had already chosen her path. That's why she gave up part of her life.

She had to kill all the people who had tortured her during her, including the congregation of the church she had once gone to as a little kid. She hated them for calling her a witch. She hated the priest who threw 'Holy' water at her in hope of getting rid of some so-called "demon".

How could the group of people who accepted her when she was young cast her out like that? Kara understood that it would be almost imposible to find out all the names of the people in the church because she was not allowed near there, unless she wanted to be attacked.

And because of this she had come up with a plan, she would kill by using a disease, and because influenza was devestationg Eroupe it would not seem strange for it to come to America.

All Kara would have to do would be to write on persons name down in the notebook with the description saying, _ catches influenza and spreads it before dying.


End file.
